The Date Stage
by editguy34
Summary: Basketball season's over and the girls of the GOM are trying (individually) to make Kuroko theirs. Who will Kuroko accept? Lets find out. T for Aomine's potty mouth and Akashi's scissors.
1. Chapter 1

The Date Stage.

_Hi! E here, and welcome to my first , for the first few parts Kuroko will get date offers . He only accepts 1 date. chapter 4 onwards shows how each of his dates go, they are like ahh, how to explain. Well you will understand when you see them. More details at bottom. Oh and i Don't own KnB. I'll get someone else to give the disclaimer tomorrow._

It was a quiet afternoon. Kuroko Tetsuya was sitting by his usual spot on the roof. Classes had just ended and Kuroko had used misdirection to escape his best friend's,Kagami Taira,attention. He had sent a text to her,telling her to head to Maji without him. Kuroko did not feel like hanging out at Maji today, a first for our teal-haired hero. However, that did not mean that he was not hungry for milkshakes. He had paid a visit to the school cafeteria to pick up some milkshakes (they started selling them a few days earlier) and was busy trying to finish his fourth,when a quiet ringtone started playing. Kuroko pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the caller ID, before flipping it open.

"Yes Kise san?" He answered in that deadpan voice of his.

"KUROKOCCHI! HOW ARE YOU!" shouted a slightly ( very ) hyper-active Kise Risa.

"I'm fine Risa, but please do not shout into the phone, my ear drum went deaf for a few seconds"

"Ah,sorry Kurokocchi. By the way, I recently got some tickets from my uncle. He and my aunt wanted to go check out that new amusement park. But Uncle had some work, so he gave it to me! So would you like to go with me?" asked Risa in a pleading tone. She was fervently hoping for Kuroko to say yes.

"Let me check my schedule, I will get back to you tonight alright?" answered an ever emotionless Kuroko.

"Ok. Bye Kurokocchi!" answered a cheerful Kise.

( Hours later )

Kuroko Tetsuya was walking home, whilst drinking his last milkshake of the day. He had indeed checked his schedule and was about to answer Kise.., but just as he pulled out his phone, the same soft ringtone started playing

**How you guys like my first fanfic. I went and genderbent all the GOM, and yes, kuroko is taller than all except murasakibara. This is set in the year after kuroko beat the GOM, and basketball season is over. Next chapter is on our favourite tsundere and emperor(or empress).**


	2. Chapter 2 (Necklaces and Shogi)

_Sup people, E here with a new chapter. I was studying for exams in case your wondering why i didn't post this the day after chapter 1 came out. Now that exams are over i can put more into this story. So expect another chapter in, ohh 1 to 2 days. Ahh Kuroko you're here! would you do the honors?_

Kuroko:Editguy34 does not, nor ever will, own KnB. Edit-kun can we go eat now?

E:Sure.

"So, may I ask why you decided to call me out here?" asked a certain puzzled Kuroko Tetsuya.

"I simply felt like it. Why, do you have something right now?" replied Akashi Seika, before moving one of her pieces. The two were currently playing shogi at a certain park. It had been something akin to tradition for them, to meet at this place for anything, be it shogi, or just to hang out. In fact, it was at this place that the two had first met. Seika was playing shogi against the old men at the park, and when they left and she was playing alone, Kuroko had approached her, asking to play. Akashi had accepted, and the two had an incredible match, ending in (interestingly) a draw. Akashi was shocked. She had never (ever) gotten anything less than victory. She snapped her head up to ask for a rematch, but when she had looked up, Kuroko had already vanished. The two reunited, two months later, when they met each other by chance on the first day of middle school.

"No, nothing really. Oh good move there." answered Kuroko, before placing one of his pieces in a prime spot. The two went on playing for a few more moves, when Akashi said something

"Let's make a bet. If I win this, you must accompany me this Saturday." She said

"Isn't it too far into the game to make a bet?" asked Kuroko.

"Are you afraid to lose?" suggested Akashi innocently.

"Hardly. But if you insist. And if I win?" replied Kuroko.

"What do you wish for?" answered Akashi.

"Nothing really. You won't win anyway." said Kuroko, before moving one of his pieces. Said move effectively caused the match to end as a draw. Akashi scowled at the board. Standing up, Kuroko stretched and said "I'll be happy to take you up on your offer, let me check my schedule though." ,effectively surprising Akashi. "I'm off" said Kuroko, turning around to leave. Akashi stayed seated. She was smiling, no not a cruel smile, a smile that most girls had when they were very,very happy. The draw didn't seem so bad anymore.

(Later)

"Ahh my luck is so bad today! Stupid rain, coming at such a stupid time !"Cursed a certain Midorima Shino. Her day had not been a good one, to say the least. She had recently lost her faourite jacket, broken her glasses, suffered various cuts and bruises and much, much more. "Oha-Asa said I would have a bad day, but to think it would be this bad!" To make matters worse, she did not own the lucky item of the day,a brass necklace. So it was no surprise she was in a bad mood. She was currently waiting outside at the porch of a certain house, waiting for the rain to end.

"Shino?" asked a certain voice. She turned around to find,a shirtless Kuroko. Kuroko had been in his living room, doing some basic physical training. He heard someone outside his door and opened it to find a certain Midorima Shino cursing sky. I know this is hard to believe, but Kuroko owns a decent set of abs (four-pack) and so immediately that was what drew Midorima's attention. She turned crimson red at the image. Picture this,

A sweaty, shirtless kuroko who was running his hand through his hair. Midorima lost control of herself momentarily, but immediately regained conciousness and turned away. "Put on a shirt you pervert!" she shouted. Kuroko had a pokerface on, but cringed inside. "What an idiotic move." he thought before apologising emotionlessly. He returned (with a shirt on) and invited her in. Midorima entered, and stood akwardly before Kurroko told her to sit. "May i ask why you were outside my house, cursing the sky?" He asked in his usual, emotionless voice. Midorima cursed at herself, and said that she was having an unlucky day due to the absence of her lucky item. Kuroko understood immediately, knowing how a day like that went. "What is it?" he asked. " A brass necklace" He nodded and entered his room, before returning with a brass necklace. "Here" He said. Before Midorima could decline however, he simply walked behind her and tied the necklace around her neck. Midorima blushed at this as it reminded her of a scene she had read from a book. "Please keep it, i was planning on giving it to charity anyway." she nodded, not trusting her voice. "Let me walk you home" Kuroko offered. Again Midorima nodded. They left a few minutes later, walking side by side in comfortable silence. Midorima was thinking about what Oha-Asa had said that morning.

"Oh my oh my, I'm afraid that today is a terrible, terrible day for Cancers everywhere. Bad luck seems to be in store for you all today, but do not fret, with the help of a brass necklace, everything should be fine. Ahh, it also seems that if you somehow meet an Aquarius today, a good opportunity will arise, which i urge you all to take!"

When they arrived, Midorima entered and invited Kuroko inside. While Kuroko was sitting on the sofa, Midorima was in the kitchen making tea and snacks. Suddenly, a loude voice was heard. "Shin-chan!" echoed around the house. Midorima turned off the water, which was beggining to boil and carried out the tea and snacks to find: her mother hugging Kuroko. She made an aggravated noise, placed the tray down and pulled her mother off him. "Tetsuya! How are you, what brings you here!" Midorima Shina asked him. "I escorted Shino-san home and was invited inside." He replied after giving a formal greeting. Shina smiled warmly and said" I see. Well in that case, would you like to accompany Shino this weekend?" Kuroko thought about it before saying that he had to check his schedule, Midorima was red (again) at the thought of a possible date with Kuroko. Kuroko ended up staying for dinner and the night (in a guest room)

_ How do you like it? Next chapter is all about purple, blue and...red!_

_ P.S i know this Kuroko might seem OOC for accepting all these date requests but bear with it. And yes i know midorima's mom isn't known to the fans so i made up something. sorry. ANd yes since midorima's glasses broke she did end up at kuroko's house by... Luck!_


	3. Chapter 3 ( Cakes and Shots)

_Hey guys, E here. srry for the late upload, i was actually robbed yesterday, and had to go through numerous time consuming stuff__. anyway, on a happier note, i _

managed to get promoted to second year in highschool. so yay!

anyway, standard disclaimer, i do not, nor will ever own KnB.

The next day, when Kuroko got home, he checked his phone (which he conveniently left at home) and found 15 missed calls and 20 messages from Kise. He called her and was greeted with a loud "KUROKOCCHI!" After a Kuroko explained why he had not called her the night before (and gave an apology) she forgave him, and extracted a promise from him ("I will call you tonight") He hung up and changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a loose shirt. The boy then grabbed a large bottle of pocari and a towel and walked outside, before putting on his shoes. He locked the door and jogged to the basketball court in his neighbourhood.

When he reached the court, he found an interesting scene: his friend Aomine Daiki playing basketball. This wasn't unusual. What made this scene unusual was the fact that she was playing against THREE girls. And from what Kuroko could see, she was dominating them. He stood rooted at his spot, watching while the (rather one-sided) match concluded. The girls were smiling and thanking Aomine for the game. They were not too disheartened and were thanking Aomine for showing them the bad habits they had. The three girls left a little bit after. Aomine continued to play, practicing her formless shots. Kuroko was (still) rooted at his spot, watching Aomine, marvelling at her speed and agility, while taking note of the fact that she had added some new variations to her formless shot. After what seemed like an hour, Aomine walked over to the bench near-by, and started chugging her water. She turned around, looking at her surroundings, and saw Kuroko. After much choking and coughing (not to mention indignant splutters and flushed cheeks) Aomine was chatting with Kuroko, while said boy was doing his warm-ups.

"Say, Tetsu, Halloween is coming soon ain't it?"

"Yes. Do you have plans?"

"No, not really, how bout you?"

"I'm not too sure. Risa,Seika and Shino all asked me to accompany them, but i am still thinking"

Aomine raised her eyebrow. Inside she was seething." Bitches. Your all trying to take Tetsu for yourselves eh? Well, I want some of that action." She thought.

"I see, then you ... uh ... wanna spend Halloween with me? I saw an ad for an all night Horror movie fest a few days ago. Tickets are cheap and its near the place that sells your favourite milkshakes."

The mention of milkshakes made Kuroko froze, but he covered the slip up well.

"Let me think about the offer, Why not I call you tonight and give you an answer then?"

Aomine nodded. She was sligtly disappointing that Kuroko had not said yes immediately, but did not pursue the matter further.

Instead, she picked up the basketball and gave Kuroko one of her cocky grins

"Wanna play some some ball, Tetsu?"

(Hours later)

At a certain grocery shop in Tokyo, Murasakibara Asami was busy looking for snacks.

"Hmm, should i get the salted one? Or the seaweed one? Why not both!"

She promptly placed the snacks(crackers) into her basket and walked around somemore.

"Asami?" said girl turned around

" Ahh, Kuro-chin, what brings you here?"

"I'm buying groceries."

"Ahh"

So Murasakibara started following Kuroko, helping him whenever there was something he needed on a shelf he couldn't reach. They eventually finished shopping and walked out of the store together.

"Ahh, Asami, would you like to go eat some cake?" Kuroko asked, spotting a shop a few feet away.

Murasakibara nodded, and the two walked to the shop. They each ordered some cake ( Kuroko-vanilla, Murasakibara-Chocolate,strawberry and lemon) and sat down at a table. They chatted a bit and the subject of Halloween eventually came up

"Say, Kuro-chin. Ryu-senpai is having a Halloween party this weekend, and all of us are allowed to bring guests. Would you like to come?" She asked.

Kuroko looked thoughtful. He was keeping his fork in his mouth, and Murasakibara shivered slightly when he opened it to remove the fork. She had a brief glance at the inside of his mouth before his voice brought her back to reality.

"I'm not sure Asami, I'll have to look at my schedule. But if i do come, I hope you don't mind me staying overnight at your home."

"I don't mind Kuro-chin staying over, and you probably will, since Ryu-senpai will likely end the party really late." Murasakibara was very happy and excited, at the possibility of Kuroko spending the night."

Kuroko nodded, and the two finished their cakes in silence.

"I'll walk you to the station." Kuroko offered once they had left the shop.

When they reached the station, Murasakibara's train was already there, so she rushed inside, and immediately the doors close behind her. She turned around, and waved goodbye to Kuroko. He waved back and pointed to his cellphone, whice he had retrieved from his pocket. Murasakibara understood at once and pulled out her own phone, to find a message from Kuroko.

"I'll call you tonight."

Hours later

Kuroko was lying on his bed, looking at his contact list. He was contemplating who to accompany this coming Halloween night.

_OK OK I know i hinted kagami would appear in this chapter, but decided against it. i wanted to have only GOM for this series. Kagami and Seirin, they get da limelight in another fict i plan on writing. So yeah. oh i have a poll going on my page. Do u guys want fluffy dates, or some mature content in them. R and R!_


	4. Chapter 4 ( a date with Kise)

**And here we have Kise's date. I don't nor will ever own KuroBasu**

Deciding that he wanted to spend the occasion with Kise, Kuroko called her . Their conversation went like this

"Hi Kurokocchi! How are you?" She asked in a cheerful tone.

"Hello Risa-san. I just wanted to tell you that I would be happy to go with you to the amusement park." He said in that trademark emotionless voice of his.

Silence...

"Risa-san?"

"Kurokocchi...KYAAAAAAAA!"

Kuroko pulled his cellphone from his ear and grimaced at it.

"Hello? Kurokocchi? Sorry, I was just really happy that you decided to go with me!"

"I see. Then I will see you at the train station?"

"Yes! I'll see you there Kurokocchi!"she hung up. Grinning like a lunatic, Kise started rolling around in her bed, ectstatic and happy. A sudden thought struck her. "What do I wear tommorow?"

She thought. She jumped from her bed, determined to find the perfect clothes.

Kuroko looked down at his cellphone, smiling at Kise's reaction. He looked up and caughtt sight of himself in the mirror on his table. "I really have changed. I'm starting to show more emotion. I suppose thats a good thing" He mused. A thought popped into his head. "Aah, I suppose i should tell the others i can't accompany them." He typed a quick Message into his phone before sending it to the rest of the Miracles.

-With Akashi-

An ominous snipping sound could be heard.

"Risa, don't you know that all actions have a negative effect?" Akashi said quietly. With an innocent smile on her face, Akashi started wondering where her 'machete scissors' were.

-With Midorima-

A terrifying look on her face, Midorima checked her horsocope for the following day.

A cold smile suddenly adorned her face. If i could describe it, it was the face of an angel of death.

"So...I will have the power to influence another persons fortune. Good,good."

-With Murasakibara-

"Kise-chin. That's not fair" She thought as she ripped open a bag of jellies with unnecesary force.

-With Aomine-

"Kiseeeeee" She thought angrily.

The next day

Kuroko Tetsuya was waiting at the Train station, checking his watch. He had come 20 minutes early and was sipping from a vanilla milk shake he had bought. Wearing a black polo and dark blue skinny jeans, Kuroko was unaware of the various stares he was getting form the females present, specifically from a group whose hair colors were reminiscent of the rainbow.

"That guy looks so cute. Maybe i should approach him" said a girl to her friends, Akashi heard this and very nearly threw her scissors at her. " NO, keep calm. Save them for that dumb blonde" she though to herself

Midorima, Murasakibara and Aomine were busy staring at Kuroko. Their reactions went

"Its not like i think he's handome or anything."

"Kuro-chin looks so cute"

"Damnit Tetsu. What does that dumb blonde have I don't. Why do you have to look so damn good...for her!"

All thre, no scratch that. All four girls were blushing furiously.

They stopped daydreaming when they heard the loud voice of Kise calling out "KUROKOCCHI!"

and started emiting very dark auras.

-with Kuroko and Kise-

"Kurokocchi I hope you didn't wait long"

"No I didn't. You look pretty Risa-san"

Kise was blushing the darkest shade of red discovered by scientists. Kuroko wasn't wrong. Decked out in a skirt that reached just above her knees, a yellow spaghetti-strap top and a jacket, Kise was definitely a pretty sight. She had spent almost the whole of last night to find the perfect set,but hearing the praise come from her favourite person in the world made all the time spent worth it.

"Shall we go?"

"Uh,uhn" Kise noddded hastily. They walked into the station, unaware of the group following them.

-at the park-

"Uwah!"

The park was filled with people, and many 'zombies" filled the "streets". Here is how it is. The park was divided into 3 main zones, each with its own unique haunted house. The "zombie age" part of the park was the current location of our basketball players.

"Risa-san, do you want to go straight to the house or play some games first?" "Games!"

"Ok" so Kuroko grabbed Kise's hand and pulled her to one of the stalls. Kise was blushing at the contact of skin. Both were unaware of the scissors that flew by, nearly peircing Kise's skull. It ,luckily, missed its intended target and instead impaled a poor ladies handbag, pinning it to the wall.

-with the GOM-

Akashi frowned. If only they hadn't moved at that exact moment.

"Oy, Bitch take your hand of him!"Aomine grumbled. Murasakibara was crushing the gobstoppers she was eating. Midorima was glaring at Kise, cursing her with bad luck mentally. They silently followed the pair.

-with Kise and Kuroko-

They were currently at the air rifle stall. Kuroko was surprisingly skilled at shooting and easily scored the top prize (a cutstom bear that they could design and name.) So the two were currently picking the color of the bear. They settled for a black bear with gold paws and snout, which they promptly named '**ブラックキス**'. The two then went on to the haunted house, stopping for chicken and cheese pies on the way. As they got in line, they started chatting, Kise laughing and smiling while blabbering about her life, and Kuroko smiling while listening and giving his own opinion once in a while.

-with the GOM-

Akashi was measuring he angle and force needed to throw her scissors so they would hit Kise. Midorima was blushing while squeezing her lucky item ( a small doraemon plush) mumbling something like "Its...its not like i want him to smile at me like that" Aomine was glaring daggers at Kise, and Murasakibara wasn't snacking.

-with kikuro-

They entered the house and imediately, they were treated to some scares. Zombies jumped out of boxes under tables and even from the ceiling. Needless to say, Kise was frightened. When they entered the "safe zone" before the exit, Kise was s shaking wreck. She was clutching on to Kuroko so hard he was sure the marks would be seen tomorow. Assuring Kuroko that she was alright, Kise pulled Kuroko to the exit, only to faintwhen a pair of Zombies" Jumped out of the ground. Kuroko expressionlessly lifted Kise up Bridal style and brought her out into the open , before laying her on a bench then before lifting her heap and placing it on his lap.

-with the GOM-

Akashi rolled her eyes at the scene and walked away. She would deal with Kise with some other day, probably with her Machete scissors. Midorima angrily shot her Doraemon plushy at Kuroko, stomping away while muttering some colorful word. Aomine, who couldn't take anymore, walked away as well. Murasakibara left them in favour of the snack stalls.

-With KiKuro-

"ow' Kuroko said after a plushy hit him in the head. He picked up the doraemon plushy and looked at it, then shrugged and pocketed it before he looked down and noticed Kise's sleeping face. "She looks...cute" He thought, before starting to stroke her hair. They stayed like that for quite some time, till Kise woke up, and saw Kuroko's face over hers. She blushed at how close she was to Kuroko and sat up.

"Kurokocchi, what happened?"

''You fainted, so i carried you out here."

Suddenly, the speakers crackled to life

"Dear park visitors, the park will be closing in 20 minutes. We thank you for coming and ask that you come again. I repeat..."

Kise looked devastated at the news.

"What! But we only went through one house! That's not fair!"

Suddenly, realisation dawned on her and she started crying.

'waah! it...its my fault. If i hadn't fainted we could have...have had more fun."

Kise was crying. She was sure that Kuroko was mad at her for wasting his , Kuroko pulled her into a hug and started comforting her.

"Its not your fault. I enjoyed the time we spent together. Don't blame yourself." he whispered, comforting her.

"Realy?"Yes" Kuroko smiled before brushing away her tears and pulling her up . They then walked out of the park into the station. Since it was late, there were many empty seats in the tain and they sat together, With Kise placing her head on Kuroko's shoulder.

When they reached their stop, they alighted and Kuroko offered to bring Kise home. So they walked hand in hand.

When they reached her apartment, they lingered outside a bit, neither wanting to be the on to end their date. Kise looked up at Kuroko, thoughtful. Kuroko, noticing her gaze looked at her, silently asking _What?_ She reached up and pulled kuroko down to kiss him. They stayed like that, for quite a while, before Kuroko broke off. He was smiling. "Is uppose this means we are an item now?" He asked, his tone warm. Kise looked stunned, then the news sunk in. And then she jumped in joy and hugged Kuroko, saying yes repeatedly. He smiled, before gently peeling of Kise, reminding her that she needed sleep . Nodding, she shared one last kiss with him, before opening her door and entering.

-Later that night-

Kise was on her bed, smiling. Suddenly, her phone beeped,signalling a message had been sent to her. So she picked it up to find a message from Kuroko . "I had fun today. Good night. Love Kuroko. PS i think you should call me by my first name now. "

**I'm writing this at 2 in the morning, so pardon the bad quality. ok since i don;t know how a poll works, tell me if midorima's date should end on a a mature note, or a cute, flufy one in the reviews. R AND R**


	5. epilogue (at the airport)

**standard disclaimer.**

-3 months later-

"Tetsuyacchi!" Kise called out. Kuroko looked up and saw Kise, before a small smile appeared on his face. He stood up and walked over to Kise, before giving her a hug. The two were currently at the airport, awaiting the flight that would take them to Hokkaido. Kise's manager had given the tickets to them as a reward after Kise had been proclaimed No.1 in the "Most popular teen model" contest. Anyway, Kise was hugging Kuroko's arm, as the two waited at the lounge for their plane to open its doors. Both were silent, enjoying each others company. Kise was thinking how lucky she was to have Kuroko, while Kuroko was thinking about the three months that had passed after they announced their relationship to everyone.

The Miracles reaction were similiar. Akashi merely nodded and said that the 2 had her permission to date each other. Midorima just huffed and said that Gemini and Aquarius had very high compatibility and wished them luck. Aomine simply grunted, and Murasakibara congratulated them.

Kagami, reacted differently. She stopped talking to him for a month, before returning to her usual self. The rest of the team congratulated him. Nothing had really changed, though Rinko (Riko guy-ver) had said that Kuroko had changed quite a bit. He was beggining to leave the shadows more often, and showed more emotion. Kise's fans though, didn't take the news well. Kuroko had, on more than one occasion, been harrased by her fans. Hate male was always filling up his mailbox, and sometimes, he swore that some one was following him. Whoever was following him, however, simply lost him after he used misderection.

Kuroko was jolted out of his thoughts when a warm pair of lips were pressed against his. He didn't break the kiss though, and kissed Kise back. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and after they parted for air, Kuroko asked Kise why she kissed him. She pouted and said, "Tetsuyacchi has that scary poker face on again. I don't like it" "Gomen, I was thinking about the last three months" Kise nodded her head, understanding what he meant. "Well, Tetsuyacchi shouldn't think about that. It brings out that face" "Hai,hai" Both heard the announcement that their plane was ready, so the two stood up, walking hand in hand to the plane.

**And there we have Kise's route. Next chapter will show what happens when, instead of Kise, Kuroko decided to hang with Midorima. pce.**


	6. Chapter 6 (a date with Midorima)

**And here we have what would have happened if Midorima was Kuroko's date. SOrry for the late upload my part time job really made me busy.**

Deciding that he wanted to spend the night with Midorima, Kuroko called her.

"Hello, Shino-san, i was just wondering if you still wanted me to accompany you this halloween night?"

"Why!?"

"Because my schedule is free, or did you not want me to accompany you anymore?"

"Oh...No no i want you to accompany me!"

"Ok, so what are the tickets for?"

"Ahh, they are for a ...halloween carnival at ... Teiko"

"So shall we meet at the gates?"

"Yeah, what time?

"7 PM?"

"OK, I shall see you then."

Midorima hung up, then lay flat on her bed. A few minutes later she was screaming into her pillow.

Kuroko flipped on the TV in his room, just in time to catch catch the Miami VS Boston match. As he watched Mario Chalmers steal a pass, a sudden thought struck him. "I should tell the others i can't accompany them" So he typed out a quick message to the rest of the miracles.

-With Akashi-

"Shino ,Shino,Shino. It seems that i must punish you for taking MY property without permission." She thought, an almost too innocent smile on her face. An ominous snipping sound could be heard within the silent Akashi family mansion.

-with Murasakibara-

She didn't really give a reaction. She just placed her phone on her bedside table and crushed the 4 extra strong gobstoppers in her mouth, before popping in a few more.

-With Aomine-

"Damnit that fuc**** green haired bitch"

-with kise-

She was sobbing into her 4th napkin.

-The next day-

Midorima was waiting at the gates of Teiko. She was nervously checking her hair. She had come 10 minutes before the meeting time and was waiting (excitedly) for Kuroko to come. Midorima was wearing a black and white long sleeved T-shirt, and a skirt that reached just below her knees. All in all, she looked rather beautiful. Midorima was thinking about the Horoscope Oha-Asa had read that morning.

" My My. Cancers have the best luck today! Events that seem to begin with bad luck will end on a very very good note. And if you all wear something black and white, your luck will only get better."

Suddenly, Midorima heard a whisper

"I've come for you"

Startled, she turned around, to find a chuckling Kuroko with his left hand held out in a peace sign (his right one covering his mouth). She opened her mouth to yell at him, but closed it when she realised how cute he looked. A small part of her brain was trying to store the picture for later ... use.

"Kuroko!" "Gomen, Shino-san, you didn't notice me, so i thought i'd play a bit." "Don't say that in an emotionless voice!" "gomen" "Sigh"

The two then entered Teiko. Unknown to either of them, 4 girls were stalking them.

-with Kiseki-

Kise was biting her handkerchief, trying not to cry out at the interaction between the two. Aomine was seething, steam coming out of her ears. Murasakibara was crushing jawbreaker after jawbreaker. Akashi was the only one who noticed the two leaving. "Girls, if you don't calm down, we will lose them!"

-with midokuro-

"Kuroko, are you hungry?"

"A bit. I didn't eat dinner."

"I see, then lets head to the restaurant." Midorima decided after looking at the map they were given once they entered.

So they walked there, and when they entered, they were greeted with a loud "WELCOME!" before being ushered to a table for two by a 'witch'.

"What would you two like?" asked the 'witch'

"I'd like the chicken spaghetti in vegeterian's blood sauce"

"grilled flesh set, with a side of 'witches soup'."

"and you drinks?"

"Yeti's favourite drink"

"Beans in blood"

"Alright! Your food will arrive shortly!" the 'witch' said.

When the 'witch' left, Midorima and Kuroko chatted a bit.

"It seems that class 3-1 and 3-2 have teamed up" Midrima observed.

"Yes. Didn't we do the same for our halloween?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes, but we did a haunted house."

"Ahh, yes. I thought i did a pretty good job"

"I suppose. Many people fainted when you spooked them out at the last part."

The two stopped chatting momentarily, when their food was brought to the table. They grabbed thir chopsticks, said "itadakimasu" and dug in.

"This, is really good." Midorima remarked, after eating her first slice of "human flesh"

"Most definitely" Kuroko nodded, after slurping up some pasta.

They ate a bit more, then Kuroko asked the question.

"Your food looks good, can i have a bit?"

This caused Midorima to stop her chopsticks halfway to her mouth.

"Shino-san?"

Midorima snapped out of it.

"Su...sure, here" Midorima picked up a piece and moved it to Kuroko's mouth.

"Thank you" He said, before biting the meat (and the part of the chopstick that Midorima had put in her mouth just a few minutes ago)

Inside Midorima's head, thoughts were all messed up.

"I...I had an inderect ki...ki..kiss... with ...Kuroko"

Midorima was very very very red in the face.

"Shino-san?" Kuroko asked.

"I'm fine, just fine!" She answered, Harshly. Realizing her mistake, "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to snap. I'm fine, really."

Kuroko shrugged.

Midorima kicked herself mentally. "Damnit! And we were having a good thing going! Stupid Shino!"

-Kiseki-

The group has snuck into the restaurant, and were sitting a few tables away. Akashi was planning torture, and eventual murder ( With an innocent smile on her face), Kise was crying into her menu. Aomine snapped her chopsticks, then her second and third pair. Murasakibara was biting her spoon so hard you could see the bite marks on them. Needless to say, the four were very,VERY pissed.

-Midokuro-

The two finished their meal, and left the restaurant after paying the bill (Kuroko had bought another shake).

"Where should we go next, Shino-san?"

'Uhm...Lets...lets go to the Fortune teller!" She cried after spotting one, unconsiously grabbing Kuroko's hand and dragging him there. She just barely dodged the sharp scissors that flew past her head. They went by so fast she didn't even notice, and the scissors impaled themselves, just a few centimetres above the head of a student carrying a big bag of marbles. Said boy dropped the marbles and the marbles scattered every where, some landing under Midrima's shoe. (You might be able to guess what happens) The poor girl slipped and nearly landed on her back, but Kuroko (Being the gentleman he was) caught her just in time. The two now looked as though Kuroko was hugging Midorima from behind. The poor girl fainted. Kuroko (Being such an incredible gentleman) promptly picked her up and carried her piggy back style. Suddenly, an announcement was made.

"Dear visitors, a small fire has been reported. Please evacuate from the premises in an orderly fashion."

So everyone evacuated, and Kuroko decided that the best thing he could do was bring Midorima home. So he walked the (rather short) distance, and when he reached the front door of her apartment, looked under the plant pot for the spare key and unlocked the door, before entering and dropping Midorima (carefully) on the couch. He then went into the kitchen and started boiling some water for tea. When the water finished boiling, Kuroko pour some pineapple juice into two mugs, before pouring hot water into both. He then brought the two mugs out into the living room to find Midorima awake.

"Where am i?"

"Your house. There was a small fire so we had to evacuate."

"Ok" She accepted one of the mugs from Kuroko and took a sip, smiling at the nostalgic taste.

"Didn't you make this for us when we were at that training camp durin second year?"

"Hai"

The two kept sipping, enjoying the comfortable silence. Kuroko finished his drink and stood up.

"I should get going"

Midorima looked like she wanted to say something, but shook her head and stood up.

"I'll walk you to the door"

So she took a step, and found herself falling, only to be caught by Kuroko, who unfortunately (or fortunately) underestimated gravity and fell as well. SO the two were in this position. Kuroko on the bottom, and Midorima on top. The two were staring at each other, till Kuroko broke the silence."I hope your ok." and tried to get up, only to be pushed back down by Midorima.

"Shino-san?"

"Kuroko, answer this honestly. What am I to you?"

"What?"

"What do you think of me as?"

"A very very good friend whom i care deply about"

"Is that all?"

"What did i miss?"

"Idiot...I LIKE YOU OK! Baka." She then kissed him, and they stayed like that for a few minutes, till Midorima broke off. She realise what she had done a few seconds later.

"I'...i...i.i.i...I'm sorry, Jus...Just forget i said anyth-EHH?" She had tried to get up, and was pulled back down by Kuroko.

"Thats not fair, Shino-san, confessing to me then telling me to forget. I won't."

Kuroko scolded gently, before kissing Midorima. Midorima was frozen for a few seconds, before realising what was happening and started kissing back. Then she opened her mouth and Kuroko's tongue slid in. They continued kissing, then they broke apart for air. Kuroko continued delivering pecks to Midorima's jawline. She shivered. Then she registered the hard thing poking against her and touched it. THAT caused Kuroko to stop.

"Kuroko, can we do it? Now?"

"Shino-san, I don't have a condom."

"I know where my dad keeps them"

Kuroko looked at her blushed."I...I saw it by accident OK!"

"Then i think, we should move upstairs. If thats ok"

"Course you dummy. Who wants to do it on this cold floor."

-after a night of...Ahem.-

Mirdorima woke up to find Kuroko sleeping next to her. She smiled at the cute,innocent face he had. Suddenly, his eyes opened and she found herself lost in them.

"Good morning Shino-san"

"Good morning Kuroko."

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Maybe later. Right now, i Just want to sleep a bit more. Its only 7 anyway."

"Alright then, Shino. and you know, you can call me by my first name now." Kuroko said before

moving in to kiss her. Midorima barely registered the fact that Kuroko did not use any formalities.

_Omake:_

_One of the marbles landed near Aomine, so in the spur of the moment, she picked it up and threw the marble somewhere. IT ended up hitting a bruner which fell and landed on some cloth._

_"Oops"_

**And there we have it. Midorima and Kuroko. Got you didn't i, some of you thought this would have a mature scene. Gotchya! LOL, anyway R and R.**_  
_


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**GUys i have some news. Because Halloween has ended, putting up TDS chapter (which are Halloween themed) now doesn't sit well with me. So until Halloween next year, TDS will be on hiatus. SO to the AoKuro,MuraKuro and AkaKuro fans, you guys will have to wait till next year. I'm really sorry, but im a peculiar guy. in the mean time, i have another fict for you guys. Its called "The Beat" And its first chapter will be up shortly after this. Thank you guys for the reviews, and i hope to give u guys even better stories next year. Till then.**


End file.
